


Dean Listens To MJ

by JustBeStill



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: In which Dean becomes obsessed with Michael Jackson and Sam is annoyed by that.





	Dean Listens To MJ

Dean sat in his room in their Men Of Letters bunker, listening to Michael Jackson, his radio at full blast. He started singing along, "Cause she's going Hollywood, she's going Hollywood tonight…"

Sam barged into his room and turned off the music. Dean was shocked. "Wha.. hey! I was listening to that!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's 2 in the morning, Dean! Go to sleep already. You've been listening to that song on repeat since yesterday."

Dean shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault that he's an amazing singer. You're just jealous!"

Sam scoffed, "Why would I be jealous? He's a child-molesting freak! I'm glad he's dead!"

Dean was enraged. He stood up. "You take that back! MJ was a genius and it would have been a HUGE honor to have met him!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean. I'm going back to bed."

A few hours later, they woke up to work on a case. Dean immediately turned on some MJ when they got in the car. Sam sighed. He reached over to turn off the radio, but Dean slapped his hand away. Sam covered his ears to drown out the sound of Michael singing.

Dean rolled the windows down and turned up the radio to max volume. He started dancing while driving. When they got to a witnesses home, Sam was interviewing them while Dean looked around. When it was his turn to question the witnesses, he quickly got bored of their blabbering and got out his phone.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled to the witnesses while he turned on some Michael Jackson. He got up on the kitchen table and started to moonwalk.

Sam walked in and caught him red-handed. "Dean! Stop dancing on the table and interview those people! And turn off that music!"

Dean sighed super loudly and did as he was told. When they were done, they got back in the car and Sam tried to get in the drivers seat to keep Dean from turning on MJ again, but his attempt was unsuccessful.

"HEHEHE! HEEE! OW!" Dean sang.

Sam was getting tired of his brother's MJ addiction. "I think you've got a problem, Dean."

Dean gave him an evil look. "Shut up, no I don't! I can quit anytime I want! I just don't ever want to."

Sam groaned and put on his headphones to listen to some boring podcast about trees and other boring stuff like that. He wished he had his own car so he wouldn't have to deal with Dean and his obsession with Michael Jackson.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam started to lecture his brother. "Dean, you have to have variety in the music that you listen to."

Dean ignored him. "Okay, fine. Sure. Whatever, Sammy. I can listen to whatever kind of music that I want to. You can't stop me."

"That's not what I mean! I'm saying that most people have different kinds of artists that they like. I'm not judging you here, Dean, but maybe try listening to something other than Michael Jackson, at least for today."

Dean put up a hand to silence his little brother. "Yeah, well, you know what, Sam? I'm not like most people. I'm different, and that's okay. I like being different. I don't ever wanna grow up or change the way I am right now, so just drop it, okay?"

Sam threw up his arms in exasperation. "Fine, Dean! Be like that! I'm just trying to help, but I can see that you clearly don't want me to help you." He walked away. Dean sighed. Finally, he's gone! He went to his radio and secretly listened to MJ for the next half hour.

He tried to dance like MJ, but he only knew how to Moonwalk, and that was it. He decided to watch some videos of MJ dancing so he could study his moves. He spent a few hours doing that.

The next day, they went to work on another case. Dean decided to stay in the car so he could turn on MJ again and listen to This Time Around and turn the radio up super loudly. People came out of their houses to see what was making all that noise. Dean turned up the music even louder. People screamed and grabbed their ears.

Dean didn't notice cause he was too busy jamming out to his favorite singer.

Sam came running out of the house and pounded on the car window. Dean laughed and rolled it down. "What is it, Sammy?"

"Turn down the tunes, Dean! The music is way too loud."

Dean smirked. "Loud and proud, Sammy. Deal with it!" He started rolling the window back up, but his brother put his hand out to try and stop him, and got his arm squished between the car and the window. He yelled with pain. Dean giggled hysterically.

Sam rubbed his arm and glowered at his older sibling. "Oh, yeah, that's real funny, Dean! Are you trying to make me lose my arm or something?"

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "Maybe. At least then I could sell it on eBay."

Sam was confused. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Dean shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Never mind, you don't understand."

That's right, Dean, I don't understand! You're not making any sense!"

Dean scoffed. "Whatever! I'm making perfect sense, but you're just too dumb to see that, you MJ-hating freak!"

Sam was shocked. "Is that what this is all about? Because I don't like Michael Jackson?! Dean, can't we just forget about that and move on?"

"No! I will never let it go! People who hate MJ are losers, and I don't want anything to do with them, and that obviously includes you! Now, BEGONE WITH YOU!" He turned on his music again and went back to dancing.

Sam stomped away angrily, not wanting to deal with Dean and his attitude right now.

At the bunker, Dean hurriedly went to his room, but it was locked. "SAM! DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR TO MY ROOM?!"

"Yes I did, Dean!" Sam shouted back. "You need to go outside for a while. Go for a walk or something. It's a beautiful day!"

Dean pouted. "But I don't WANNA go outside! I wanna listen to my music, man! I think I'm starting to have withdrawals!"

"It's only been 30 seconds, Dean. I think you're gonna live." Dean dropped to the ground and started flopping around like a fish out of water.

Sam sighed and shook his head. His brother was so immature at times. Dean got up from the floor and went to the fridge and got out a taco and started to eat it.

Sam's eyes popped out of his head. "Hey! That's MY taco! Stop eating it this instant!"

Dean paused mid-bite. "Well, if you want this taco back, then I suggest that you unlock the door to my room. Otherwise, it's goodbye to your precious taco."

Sam made a disgusted face. "Ew, no, forget it, Dean! I don't want that back after you got your spit and germs all over it!"

Dean shrugged and continued eating the taco. "Fine, then. Goodbye, Sammy's taco! Have fun inside of my stomach!"

Sam growled, and went into his bedroom, starting to get really annoyed with his elder sibling. His behavior was out of control, and it needed to stop as soon as possible. He wanted the old Dean back, not this new version that he barely even recognized.

"Sammy! I'm about to eat your other TACOOOO!" Dean shouted from the kitchen.

"NO! NOT RICHARD!" Sam yelled, running into the kitchen.

Dean laughed. "You actually NAMED your tacos? How pathetic." He said, shaking his head.

"I KNOW!" Sam yelled.

"I know that you know." Dean retorted, smirking.

"I know that you know that I know."

"I know that you know that I know that you know, Sammy."

"Well, I know that you know that I know that- wait, what?" Sam said, getting confused.

Dean smirked. "Exactly."

The next day, Dean was at the kitchen table eating breakfast and searching for cases on his laptop, when Sam walked in carrying an MJ coffee mug.

Dean's eyes widened and he did a double take. "Where did you get that mug?!" He asked, a little jealous.

Sam filled the mug with coffee as he responded, "There's an online store with MJ merchandise. You seriously didn't know about it?"

Dean scoffed. "NO! If I had, then I would have bought one of those cups." Dean turned back to his laptop. "What's the website?"said.

Sam told him the name of the site and Dean typed it in to the search bar. He was amazed at the amount of MJ merch available. "WOW!" He squeaked. He started to buy things. "I want this, and this, and that, and also this, and oh! This as well!"

Sam gasped. "Dean, don't buy all that stuff! How much will it cost?"

Dean looked at the total. "Ummmm… $564.87."

Sam face palmed. "DO NOT buy all of that!"

Dean smirked and clicked buy. "Whoops, my finger slipped. I guess it's all mine now!"

Sam roared with anger, picking up a chair and smashing it over the table. Dean screamed like a little girl and ran out of the room.

A few hours later, Dean had to pee, so he went to the bathroom with the MJ toilet, Dean's favorite bathroom. He put up the lid and the toilet started to play Thriller while he did his deed. He sung along loudly. "THRILLER! THRILLER NIIIIIGHT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to annoy Sam. He jumped when he heard angry pounding on the bathroom door and he giggled, going to open the door.


End file.
